<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck Like Glue by KaytiKazoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613211">Stuck Like Glue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo'>KaytiKazoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Prompts [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi wakes up and Daisy isn't in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Prompts [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck Like Glue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “I'm not going anywhere”, posted to <a href="http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com">my tumblr.</a></p><p>EDIT: Tagged with Self Harm, light self-harm as in the way Daisy's powers harm her in canon, similar to that, but nothing intentional or gratuitous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobbi knew a thing or two about self-isolating and destruction tendencies. She’d been married to Hunter after all. Despite herself, she had some of her own. If she didn’t to be seen, no one could find her. The flipside of that was always that she wanted to be found and no one could, not even Hunter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had nothing on Daisy, though. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One night, she dreamt of an earthquake, the world shaking and coming apart belong her. There was a shriek, a cry that she felt down into her toes, and then, there was nothing. The world was still like the energy had been snuffed out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke, Daisy was missing from their bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy?” she called, pushing herself up and grabbing a hoodie from the edge of their bed. There was no response, so Bobbi peeked into their attached bathroom but Daisy wasn’t there either. “Fuck.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy had left her sweater and her shoes behind, so maybe she’d just stopped at another bunk, but then Bobbi noticed her phone was still on the charger on the nightstand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s not good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried out of the room, and started looking down the corridors, gently calling Daisy’s name. It was late, and people were trying to sleep, like they should have been. She didn’t want to wake anyone unnecessarily. The hallways were mostly empty, even as she left the residential section, and moved into the labs, and offices. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, though, she found Daisy in the landing bay near the Zephyr, shoeless, wearing just her thin pajamas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy?” she called, heading towards her quickly, but Daisy didn’t immediately respond.  “Daisy, are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy blinked at her as Bobbi approached.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where I am,” Daisy muttered, teeth chattering. Bobbi reached out and ran her hands up and down Daisy’s arms to try and warm her up. She flinched a little, and Bobbi pulled up her sleeves to find her arms covered in splotchy bruises.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy,” she breathed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts, and I can’t stop,” Daisy muttered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wearing your gauntlets,” Bobbi replied. “Come back to bed, and we’ll get you taken care of.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, pushing Daisy’s hair out of her face and pressing a kiss into her forehead. “I’ve got you, babe. You’re safe with me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe,” Daisy echoed. “I was alone, and I kept </span>
  <span>looking</span>
  <span> for you, but I couldn’t find you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That why you got out of bed and slept-walked to the landing bay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I don’t remember.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy leaned into her and Bobbi wrapped her into her arms carefully, kissing her where she could.  She stroked down Daisy’s spine with a feather touch. She didn’t want to hurt Daisy any more than she already was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have Simmons or Lincoln look at these.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be there”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Super duper promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>super duper</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Daisy said, voice still small but with a little more humor than before. “That’s a big deal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet. Only the best for you,” Bobbi replied. She led Daisy gently by the hand out of the landing bay and through the halls. She didn’t </span>
  <span>know</span>
  <span> if Lincoln or Simmons would be awake and in the </span>
  <span>medlab</span>
  <span>, but she wanted Daisy to get an okay before taking her to bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me about your dream, what got you so worried?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ongoing panic about losing you,” Daisy said. “I’ve never felt like this before and I’m afraid you’ll get taken away from me. I couldn’t handle that, I wouldn’t survive.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stronger than you believe, Daisy. You’d survive. I know you would.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi kissed Daisy’s temple gently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. But you know what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything happens to me, I want you to move on and find someone to take care of you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Daisy said. “Nothing will happen to you, okay? It can’t.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Nothing will happen to me when I’ve got Daisy Johnson to protect me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do,” Daisy agreed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was one tech in the </span>
  <span>medlab</span>
  <span> when they got in, and in the office attached, Bobbi could see Lincoln had Simmons up on the desk, standing between her spread legs while they kissed fiercely in the dark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit there,” Bobbi said, pointing to one of the beds, “and stay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi crossed the </span>
  <span>medlab</span>
  <span> and peeked into the open door, knocking on the doorframe. Lincoln sprang away from Jemma like they’d been caught doing something illegal or immoral.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Daisy’s having nightmares and quaking herself apart. Can you check her out really quick?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” Jemma said, easing Lincoln back and hopping off the desk. Bobbi noticed him adjust himself in his pants, probably as subtly as he could, but she was trained to notice this stuff. “Is she not wearing her gauntlets to bed?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, complains they’re too stiff trying to sleep.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have Fitz correct the design for sleeping.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Fitz during this?” she asked, </span>
  <span>gesturing</span>
  <span> to the office and Lincoln’s bright red cheeks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t </span>
  <span>mean</span>
  <span> to get so carried away; it’s hard to stop at one kiss.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Bobbi said. Daisy had pulled a blanket around herself, the </span>
  <span>medlab</span>
  <span> kept chilly. “Can’t say Daisy and I haven’t gotten carried away before.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, that’s how Hunter had found out, because they’d been messing around in the lounge and got caught with Daisy’s hand down her pants. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about me?” Daisy asked as Bobbi stepped up to one side of her to give Jemma room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy smiled at her, and let Jemma inspect her arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be wearing gauntlets if you’re having nightmares.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma took a device from the container on the wall and turned it on, passing it over Daisy’s hand and up her arm slowly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not comfortable to sleep in, and I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was going to have a nightmare when I went to bed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been feeling anxious or worried?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> I have, everyone has. It’s not like we lead easy lives.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz and I will adjust your gauntlets, or make a pair for sleep, but you need to wear them. You have microfractures all up your arms, Daisy. This isn’t good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Jemma.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobbi,” Jemma said to her instead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish the bedtime design, and I’ll make sure she wears them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Don’t do anything to stress those fractures. Let yourself heal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor,” Daisy whined as Jemma shooed them so she could go back to her boyfriend and what they were up to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see you covered in bruises, Daisy. We’re supposed to protect each other, but how am I supposed to protect you from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Daisy said softly, leaning in and resting her forehead against Bobbi’s chest. “I forgot this affects you. I’ll wear the gauntlets. You just, you can’t leave me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you before, and I will tell you for the rest of our lives. I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you, and I can’t take this from you, and carry it to make your nights lighter. But I’ll be at your side, and I can carry you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t quote Lord of the Rings to me to make this better.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Frodo to my Sam.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Frodo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I’m going to marry you just so I can divorce you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you marry me, that’s it. No divorce. You’re stuck with me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy tipped her head back and kissed her jawline. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll be stuck anywhere if it’s with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi dipped her own and captured Daisy’s mouth in a kiss. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to bed. You need rest for my plans with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>